


Se odian los demás porque se odia sí mismos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Magic-Users, Mentor/Protégé, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Llorar, porque después de la muerte sin gloria de Will, ahora arriesgo ver perecer Gaius bajo la égida de mi secreto.
Kudos: 1





	Se odian los demás porque se odia sí mismos

**Se odian los demás porque se odia sí mismos**

Quería llorar.

Llorar, porque después de la muerte sin gloria de Will, ahora arriesgo ver perecer Gaius bajo la égida de mi secreto.

Llorar, porque Aridian, astuto y manipulador, ha tenido éxito de hacerme odiar mí mismo.

Miro la madera apilada en la plaza, es como si la peste acre del humo empeciera a apestar el aire, efímera memoria de un enésimo suplicio sin sentido.

No pudría odiar lo que soy si había una solución por toda esta malignidad. Si pudría _hablar_, decir que la magia es vida, no muerte.

Pero me quedo quieto, pensando. Con demasiada magia y demasiado rencor. 


End file.
